1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a flake ice making machine and more particularly to a drip shield for a flake ice machine with a continuous water curtain flowing thereover which prevents water from dripping into the flake ice bin and unwanted ice from clogging the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional flake ice making machine, water is allowed to contact a polished freezing surface and form ice thereon. The freezing surface is usually the inside surface of an upright vertical cylindrical shell which is surrounded by a quantity of circulating refrigerant, thus causing ice to form on the inner freezing surface. Examples of such ice making machines are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,357 issued on July 13, 1954 to E. J. Albright; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,716,869 and 2,712,734 issued on Sept. 5, 1955 and July 12, 1955 respectively, to G. M. Lees; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,735,275 and 2,910,841 issued on Feb. 21, 1956 and Nov. 3, 1959 respectively, to L. E. Branchflower.
In these flake ice making machines, the ice which forms on the inner freezing surface of the vertical cylinder is removed from that surface by a plurality of sweeps or knives mounted on a support arm which rotates within the vertical cylinder. An ice bin or a collector is located beneath the cylinder and catches the falling ice which is removed from the freezing surface. A problem encountered in the operation of a flake ice making machine is that water may drip into the ice bin causing the ice in the bin to form lumps or mass together. The effectiveness of the ice machine depends in part upon its reliability in delivering a uniform product. Dry, cold, and crisp flaked ice is desired for maximum utility of the ice in freezing meats, fish, and other foods and substances.
In prior machines, unwanted dripping of water into the ice bin may occur in several ways, for example, when a nozzle which directs water onto the freezing surface of the vertical cylinder clogs, dripping of water directly into the ice bin may occur. Also, a water receiving pan is usually provided to receive water dripping from the freezing surface. This pan is placed slightly outside of the diameter of the freezing surface, and a bevel is provided on the bottom side of the freezing surface to lead dripping water outwardly into the water receiving pan. A disruption in the flow of water on the freezing surface, however, such as an irregular piece of frozen ice, may cause the dripping water to fall directly into the ice bin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,869 cited previously, a shield is provided to prevent water dripping directly from the inner freezing surface of the vertical cylinder from entering the ice bin. In equipment of this type, however, ice may form on the drip shield itself causing water to flood into the ice storage bin. Ice makers conventionally are located over ice storage bins which may reach temperatures as low as -10.degree. F. Very cold air from the ice bin circulates up into the machine and may cause the temperature of a drip shield to drop below the freezing temperature of water such that when a drop of water falls thereon, it freezes immediately. Formation of ice on the drip shield itself may result in blocking of the opening between the drip shield and the bottom of the freezing surface of the cylinder, causing water to back up on the drip shield and eventually overflow into the ice bin.